Blink
by madmanwithascrewdriver
Summary: What happened to the Doctor and Martha during 'Blink'
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!

A friend was annoyed that there isn't an episode about what the Doctor and Martha went through in 'Blink,' and I agreed, so I wrote this story in its place.

If you feel the same way, I hope this story will be a sufficient replacement for the unwritten episode.

Reviews would be nice

Also, sadly, I don't own any of the awesomely splendiferous characters you are reading about

* * *

"Where are we going?" Martha had to yell in order to make herself be heard over the whooshing of the Tardis engines.

"Somewhere incredible!" The Doctor yelled back.

"Where?" Martha persisted.

"You'll see!"

"Tell me!"

"Be patient!"

"Please?"

"Just wait!"

"At least tell me what it is. Is it a planet, or another time period, or, or, I don't know! Anything! Tell me anything!"

The Doctor opened his mouth, probably to give her another unsatisfactory answer, but he was interrupted by a sudden lurch of the Tardis, one much larger than the box's usual jerky movements. Startled, he rushed to his monitor as soon as he regained his footing and stared at the screen with a confused look in his eyes.

Martha ran up to him and looked at the screen, but she couldn't make sense of what she saw. "What was that?" she asked.

"We're changing direction. Something seems to be pulling us baaaahhhhhhh-" His sentence turned into a cry as the Tardis pitched to the side once more, and both him and Martha scrambled to find something to hold on to before they fell again.

"Well where are we heading now, then?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" The Doctor looked at her, and a huge grin spread across his face. "Let's find out!"

When Martha opened the Tardis door after landing, she saw only a wildly overgrown garden. Weeds, trees, and wildflowers had replaced what probably used to be well-cared-for grass, flowers, and bushes. Vines crawled over the ruined fence and gate. The only thing the plants had avoided, it seemed, was a stone angel standing in the middle of the mess.

"Martha, come in here," The Doctor called from inside of the Tardis.

She obliged, closing the door behind her. "What is it?" she asked the Doctor, who was still staring intently at his screen.

"We're in London. Modern London."

"London? Really? Why?"

"Well, I can't be sure, but I would guess that whatever brought us here is outside. Come on," he beckoned to her as he went to exit the Tardis, and she followed him through the door.

She didn't even notice that the angel had disappeared from the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people!**

**Reviews would be appreciated**

**I do not own Doctor Who. I wish I did.**

* * *

When Martha had left the Tardis the first time, she had barely done more than peek out of the front door. She had therefore not seen the run-down mansion hiding behind her. It was a tall, towering, stone building, almost like a castle. It had obviously been empty for years; the garden had proved that, as well as the vines climbing up the bricks, and the broken windows on the ground floor.

The Doctor and Martha carefully entered the house through what used to be the back door, but was now just a door frame. They were both fully aware that anyone or anything could be inside, and so they tread carefully on the weeds and broken glass covering the floor in order to be as quiet as possible. But a quick search of the bottom floor revealed nothing out of the ordinary; they only saw broken furniture, ripped wallpaper, and other evidence of the house's age. Once or twice, Martha was sure she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, thinking it was only the wind blowing up dust, or small animals that had made their homes in the walls or furniture.

But when she climbed the dusty, creaky staircase to the second floor, she realized that what she had been seeing might have been more than wind and mice.

At the top of the stairs, there was a large, unfurnished room, covered in dust and grime. It looked like no one had even seen it in years.

But if that were true, then how did the three stone angels get there?

And why were they the only things not covered in dust?

And hadn't there been a similar statue in the garden before?

"Doctor, you should come see this," she called, not taking her eyes off the angels.

"What? What is it? You find something?" he called as he hurried up the stairs. But when he saw the statues, his eyes widened in recognition and surprise. "Ohhh! This is very not good. Martha?"

"What?" She replied.

"Don't take your eyes off them."

"Why? What are they?" Martha could tell that the Doctor was frightened of these angels, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Dangerous. Very dangerous. Just keep looking."

"They're made of stone. How dangerous can they possible be?"

Hearing no reply from behind her, Martha started to get frightened. "Doctor, are you there?" she said. But still, she only heard silence, so she turned around to see why he was not speaking.

But he had disappeared. In his place was another stone angel, its blank gray eyes mere inches from her own.

Martha shrieked at this unexpected sight, as well as the disappearance of her friend. In doing so, she stumbled backwards, and instinctively blinked her eyes.

She felt a sudden rush of cold air, and then she saw only blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people!

People who review are nice people. Like Hunjess. Thanks.

I have not been asked to take over the show yet. Until then, I don't own anything here.

* * *

Martha regained her senses, and found that she had a wicked headache, a nauseous feeling in her stomach, and a pair of arms in pinstriped sleeves wrapped around her.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Why the hug?" she asked.

the Doctor did not smile back. "You fell, and I caught you. That's all."

"Well in that case, I'm glad I fell."

The Doctor continued to ignore her flirting, and pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay? Time travel without a capsule can get pretty nasty." He caught her again as she stumbled.

"I'm fine. Just a little nauseous and my head is killing me. Where are we?"

"Probably still in London. Looks like London. Hang on." He sniffed the air, and nodded. "Yep, definitely London. But that's not the question. The real question is, when are we?"

"When? You mean we've time traveled? But how?"

"Touch of an angel."

"Angel? Like the angel statues in the house?"

"Exactly. Only, they're not statues."

"What, they just look like they're made of stone?"

"No, it's more than just a disguise. They're quantum locked. When you look at them, they are literally made of stone."

"Wait, when you look at them? What do you mean?"

"Being quantum locked means that whenever they are being observed, they turn to stone. Did you notice that they were all covering their eyes? We call them the weeping angels for that, but they're not actually weeping. They just can't take the chance that they'll see each other. Because if they do, they'll never be able to move again. Just spending the rest of their lives as statues. But if a person looks at them, eventually, they will look away. They'll blink. It only takes a second for them to kill you. Just one touch will do the trick. And if they have the chance they will take it.

'But if a touch kills you, and that angel touched us, why are we still alive?' Martha was about to ask. But she didn't need to.

"So, I guess that begs the question, why are we not dead?" The Doctor continued before she could speak. "Because the angels don't actually kill you, at least not in the typical way. They just send you into the past, and consume all of the energy of the life you might have had.

"And that is good. That is very good. Because if we were dead, I wouldn't be able to get us back. And even though we're stuck here without the Tardis or any other means of transportation, I know how we can get ourselves out of this!" The Doctor was yelling with excitement by this point, and a huge grin was plastered across his face. "And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I just figured out what year it is!"

"Alright. What year is it?"

"1969! Ha!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people!**

**Thanks for sticking with the story for this long!**

**And thanks in advance for reviewing**

**There are people who can claim to own Doctor Who. I am not one of them.**

* * *

Though the Doctor's excitement had left Martha excited as well, it had quickly turned into confusement as she realized that she had no idea what was so special about 1969. And so she was forced to ask him, "What's so special about 1969?"

"Do you remember that time with the lizard when we got out of a cab in London of 2008, and this woman started talking to me, and you kept on nagging me about the hatching?"

"Oh, you mean the time when we were almost too late to stop it because you were busy talking to a complete stranger?"

Yep, that's the one. Anyway, her name was Sally Sparrow. She told me that one day, I would be stuck in 1969, and that when I did, I would need to have this with me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple envelope, that seemed to be much bigger than the pocket itself.

"How did that fit in your pocket?" asked Martha.

"They're bigger on the inside," the Doctor told her. At this, Martha shook her head in disbelievement. "But anyway," he continued, "I assume this has everything we need to get back to the Tardis, or to bring the Tardis here."

"What's in it?" Martha wondered.

"Don't know. Haven't looked at it yet. Didn't want to ruin the surprise. Come on, let's go find out." He started walking down the street, looking for a good place to figure out their best course of action.

* * *

A little while later, they were sitting in a tiny restaurant, Martha with a plate of food in front of her, and the Doctor with the purple envelope. He lifted the flap, pulled out a stack of papers, and started leafing through them. Martha followed suit.

"Okay, I have a stack of completely unrelated material. There's a list of seventeen DVD's that apparently all contain the Easter Egg, whatever that is. There's an envelope with a letter from Kathy Nightingale to Sally Sparrow, and a bunch of old pictures of people. And, there's a transcript of a conversation between the Easter Egg and Sally Sparrow. There's nothing in here about me, or you, or the Tardis, or the angels, or anything," Martha complained. "How are we supposed to use this to get back?"

"Well you got the bad stack, it seems. There's a picture of an angel, and a picture of a note on the wall of an old house that's signed 'love from the Doctor, 1969.' And there's a couple pages of a journal, that basically tell the entire story of Sally Sparrow's adventure with the angels. And- did you even read the transcript and the letter? The journal mentions them, and they should both have everything to do with something."

"No, I didn't read them," Martha admitted.

"Well, read them," he commanded her. And when she was finished, she had to admit that they did indeed have everything to do with something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people!**

**If you review, I'll give you a cookie =)**

**The people who own Doctor Who make money off of it. So since I am writing this story without any hope of a monetary reward, I guess I don't own Doctor Who =(**

* * *

Within an hour of leaving the restaurant, the Doctor and Martha were once again standing in the garden of the big old house.

"Are the angels still here?" Martha asked worriedly. "Can we be sent back again?"

The Doctor thought about it for a second. "Oh, we should be safe enough. I don't think the angels had been there for very long when we came here in 2007. We would have been drawn here earlier if that was the case. See, the angels are the reason we were pulled here. The Tardis sensed a disturbance in time and space. It could have been caused by people simply being sent back in time, or maybe someone created a paradox when they were sent back. Either one."

"Doesn't the universe explode or something when you create a paradox?"

The Doctor stared at her. "You've been watching too much TV." And he walked through the now-intact back door.

Martha entered the house a few seconds later, to find him staring at the wall with a photograph and a black marker in his hand. He uncapped the marker, and started copying down the words he saw in the picture. Once he had signed it (Love from the Doctor, 1969), he put the cap back on, stuck the marker in his bigger-on-the-inside pocket, and grinned at Martha.

"There! All done! Eventually, someone'll wallpaper over this, so our friend Sally Sparrow can find it."

"Simple as that?"

"Simple as that."

"So, what else do we have to do? It's not like this message tells her how to get the Tardis here."

"Right. Well, you read the journal entries. That all has to happen. Recording the transcript, et cetera. Shouldn't take too long."

"But Doctor, the journal said that Sally met someone named Billy Shipton, who was sent back in time, met us, and took a message back to her."

"Ooh, you're right. Any idea when that's supposed to happen?"

"Yeah, that's my point. Sally wrote that he landed on March 24."

"March 24."

"Yeah."

"What was today's date again?"

"Doctor, we landed on March 3. It's three weeks away."

"Three weeks," he said in a low voice. "Three weeks. Three...weeks. THREE WEEKS!" He yelled, and then sighed. "Blimey, that's going to take a while."

"It's only going to take three weeks. It's not that long," Martha reassured him. But it didn't work.

"Martha, we have to wait three weeks for Billy to end up here. And only after that happens can we get the Tardis back. We're stuck here. We're stuck in 1969, with no Tardis, for three weeks."

"It'll be fine. I mean, it's not as if we're on an uninhabited planet. We can find a flat or something, maybe a job, eat, sleep, just be normal. It's an adventure. The one adventure you can never have, remember?"

"I should never have said that. I should have said 'the one adventure I choose never to have, because why stand still when all of time and space is calling?'"

Martha was silent for a moment, before saying, "Well, just three weeks, yeah?"

"There are fruit flies on some planets that live for twenty minutes. Just imagine that. In three weeks, fifteen hundred of those flies will have lived and died. We're stuck here for fifteen hundred lifetimes." He ran his hand through his hair, and thought about the sheer magnitude of that.

"Doctor -" Martha started, but she didn't get very far before being interrupted.

"So! I guess we'd better get going then! I don't particularly want to sleep on the streets for the next few weeks. Do you have any idea how someone would, I dunno, get a flat? Hotel room even? Do you have any money?" The Doctor was his old cheery self as he rattled off question after question to Martha, all somehow concerning the domestic life he now had to live. Martha suppressed a smile as she avoided answering his questions by saying, "I'll handle it for now. You'll find out soon enough."


End file.
